You are mine, no matter what
by Axel'sgirl18
Summary: Sesshomaru has an obsession with the miko Kagome. How long before she runs?
1. The blood of her

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! KagxSess

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... :(

Chapter 1: The blood of her

Blood trickled down Kagome's wrist as she cut herself with a razor blade. 'This pain feels better than Inuyasha breaking my heart' Kagome thought. Kagome just caught the Hanyou having sex with the damn clay bitch, Kikyo. Little did she know that there was the hanyou's half brother watching her. Sesshomaru had a little obsession with the miko, and his beast wanted her for a mate. ~Take her damn it!~ Shouted the beast to his master. 'This Sesshomaru will do it, now be gone!'  
"Greetings, my darling miko." Said Sesshomaru, removing his barrier. Kagome stood up quickly, and dropped the razor she was using.  
"H-hello Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome stammered. "Why are you doing this?" Asked the curious Taiyouki, as he reached for her wrist.  
Sesshomaru was truly concerned, but never showed it on his face. "Why do you care, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked pulling her arm back, but failed as his grip became tighter. Kagome's face twisted in pain. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "You hate humans, with the exception of Rin." ~ Make her your mate!~ Roared his beast. 'Give me time!' Sesshomaru shouted back. "I don't hate you." Was all the deep, baritone voice said. Sesshomaru pulled her wrist up to his mouth and began to lick it. Healing the wounds instantly. 'OH MY GOD! SESSHOMARU IS LICKING MY WRIST!' Kagome thought, while getting aroused. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal. ~See she wants us! Take her!~ Said his beast. 'Wait.' Was all his master said. "Do I make you wet, Kagome? He asked lifting his tongue of her wrist.

"Real- Kagome was cut off as Sesshomaru's soft lips brushed against hers. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted from the distance.  
"What do you want, half-breed?" Sneered the Ice prince. "Kagome, listen- "SIT!" Was all Kagome shouted. "Listen, you bitch- "How dare you talk to my mate that way! This Sesshomaru will have your head on a damn stick for that!" Sesshomaru shouted at the Hanyou. "Mate?" Asked Kagome and Inuyasha in unision.  
"Yes Kagome, this Sesshomaru wants you as my mate. No other female is for me, only you." Sesshomaru said letting go of Kagome's wrist.

What happens next? :D 


	2. Kagome's Choice

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the chararcters. Aurora, Riku,and Rukia are mine though!

Chapter 2: Kagome's Choice

"Well, my Koi?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Uhh..." Was all Kagome could get out. "Of course if you refuse, I will take you by force."  
"Yes, I will become your mate Sesshomaru." Said the raven haired beauty. "NO DAMN IT!" Shouted Inuyasha. "What, jealous?" The demon lord sneered, with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh, Inuyasha did you forget about your clay whore?" Asked Kagome. "Kagome is mine, prick." Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru, ignoring the comment Kagome made.  
" I don't think so" Kikyo said, stepping from the shadows. "What are you talking about, Kikyo?" Kagome asked the undead woman.  
"It is clear that Kagome has chosen Lord Sesshomaru over you, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, cooly. "Let her go, you have me instead. It's not like you love her anyways."  
The clay woman smirked. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his mate-to-be. "Let us go koi, Kikyo speaks somewhat wisely." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear.

With that Sesshomaru picked up the young miko, and dashed off into the forest. Leaving Kikyo, and a furious Inuyasha behind.  
Wind blew into Kagome's face as the demon lord ran. ~Now mate safe with us.~ Said Sesshomaru's beast, who was quite content with his master.  
'Next is to get her love us.' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru looked down to find bright sapphire eyes looking back at him.  
"Do you like what you see?" Asked the Inuyokai. "Sure." Kagome said being sarcastic. The miko rolled her eyes.  
"We have arrived at my castle." The Lord of the Western Lands said coldly. Sesshomaru didn't like Kagome's sarcasm, most women drooled at his feet. Why was she different? The Lord pondered. "Can you put me down? I can walk." Kagome asked. "No, I would prefer it if I carried you." Sesshomaru denied her request.  
"Good Evening, Lord Sesshomaru." The blonde haired servant bowed her head in respect. She was a tiger demon. "Kagome, this will be your Lady-in-waiting, Aurora. Aurora, Lady Kagome is in your care. Whenever I'm not with her, you are responsible for her safety. Or you will die a very slow and painful death, understood?" Aurora bowed to her Lord. Sesshomaru put Kagome down as they entered the castle. "Milady, would you care for a bath?" Asked the servant.

Should there be a lemon where Sesshomaru walks in? Or it just be Aurora giving Kagome a bath? You decide!  
When you review make sure you give me your choice! 


End file.
